The disclosed invention generally relates to articles with light-emitting elements associated therewith, and is more particularly directed to a shoelace having light-emitting elements at its tips.
Various articles of clothing have been decorated with various forms of light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes. Examples of such articles of clothing have included gloves, belts, jackets, dresses and sweatshirts. The use of light-emitting elements on such articles of wearing apparel has been generally for decorative purposes and to some degree for safety purposes. However, known clothing articles having light-emitting elements have generally been large articles with extensive light emitting elements.